


Lena & Amelie Hide Their Relationship - Alternate Ending

by NotAWerewolf42



Series: Mute Lena AU [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Mute!Lena, Mute!Tracer, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAWerewolf42/pseuds/NotAWerewolf42
Summary: The ending of Lena & Amelie as originally written. For the original story, with the new ending, see https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603701Moments from Lena's secret relationship with the former assassin known as Widowmaker. Will Overwatch figure it out? Yes.





	1. Lena and Amelie get caught

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! For those looking at this for the first time, these are the original chapters 6 and 7 from "Lena & Amelie Hide Their Relationship". I ended up writing new chapters to replace these ones as I felt they didn't fit the nature of the fic. For the original story, and the new replacement chapter(s), visit https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603701.

The rest of the night in Lena’s room is spent quivering in silent fear. Barely anything is said between the two, as they each wait for the inevitable backlash from the discovery of their relationship.

In truth, Lena and Amelie both knew that the secret of their relationship could not be kept forever. Lena, ever the optimist, believes that the pair can convince Winston of Amelie’s repentance. Amelie, taught by a lifetime of misfortune, is not so sure.

Hours after Winston accidently discovered them, the two are alerted to more company, by a knock on the door to Lena’s room.

“Howdy? Lena?” comes the southern drawl of Jesse McCree.

The lovers untangle themselves, after having spent their restless night holding each other as tight as possible. With one last look into each other’s eyes, Lena rises from the bed and crosses the room to the door.

Lena opens the door wide and looks up to meet Jesse’s gaze.

“There you are, Lena!  Wish I were here on better circumstances, but I’m afraid I’ve been ordered to take you up to Winston’s office.” He glances up with a smirk, looking past Lena to the room behind her. “Both of ye.”

Lena nods. “I understand.”  she signs.

“You know, when Winston told me what was going on, I couldn’t believe what he was sayin’. You, sneakin’ around like a fox in a henhouse? I never knew you had a sneaky bone in your body.”

Lena avoids meeting the cowboy’s eyes, as Amelie rises from the bed and crosses the room to join her lover.

“But I’m impressed.” Lena looks back to Jesse. When Amelie reaches the two, Jesse gives her a once-over, before whistling loud.

“How did little ole Lena nab a tall glass of water like that?” With that, Jesse raises his hand. “Put her ‘ere, partner.”

Lena raises her eyebrows, and gives Jesse an unsure high-five. Seeming to satisfy him, Jesse turns and leads the two along the corridor.

Hand-in-hand, Lena and Amelie walk along the corridors that Lena had spent so much of her life in. Along the way they pass by the mess hall, and watch as Hana, Reinhardt and Lucio each jerk to stand up and watch, mouths agape, as the lovers pass by. Lena gives the trio a meek smile and a wave with her free hand. Lucio returns the wave, too stunned to respond any other way. Amelie keeps her eyes forward, focusing on the warmth of Lena’s hand on her’s.

Once they pass out of sight of the hall, Lena overhears Hana’s incredulous voice. “That’s who she’s been dating!?” Despite the circumstances, Lena can’t help but giggle silently to herself.

* * *

Reaching the door to Winston’s office, the group are met by Fareeha, seemingly standing guard outside.

“McCree! Why have you not restrained the prisoners?” she says sternly, avoiding looking either Lena or Amelie in the eyes. Lena quickly understands where the soldier stands.

“Fareeha, they came quietly and without fightin’. Why would I need to tie ‘em up?”

“Because,” Fareeha answers angrily. “You are escorting a known murderer, and a traitor who helped shelter her from the authorities!”

“Whoa ‘Reeha!” Jesse says placatingly, holding up his hands. “Let’s calm down! Let ‘em defend themselves at least. Ought to be civil about this.”

Fareeha harrumphs, and turns to enter through the door to Winston’s office. McCree walks to the door, then gestures the women in,. They give each other a look, then enter with McCree bringing up the rear.

Inside, they are greeted to the sight of Winston, standing on the other side of his large desk cleared of all the usual junk atop it. To either side of him stand Jack, who is scrutinizing the womens’ every movement, and Angela, who gives the pair a weak smile that Lena returns. Amelie continues to hold her face expressionless, but inside her, the emotions that had been coming back over time were beginning to surface, rather forcefully.

“Would you two please take a seat.” Winston states mildy, gesturing to the two chairs that have been pulled up opposite him at his desk. Lena and Amelie both nod, and make their way over.

“I am going to ask some questions. You will answer with the truth, and leave nothing out. Is that clear?” Again, the two nod as they sit down.

“Very well.” Winston says, sitting down as Angela follows suit, leaving only Jack standing. Lena looks around the room, finding Jesse and Fareeha standing on either side of the door. Jesse tips his hat at her, while Fareeha glares daggers at the back of Amelie’s head.

“How long have you been…seeing Widowmaker?” Winston begins, pausing to think of an appropriate word.

“ _ Amelie _ …” Lena begins signing, putting emphasis into her girlfriend’s name. “...and I have been seeing each other for the past six months.”

“Amelie?” Winston questions. “Then you remember being Amelie LaCroix, wife of Gérard LaCroix.”   


“Yes.” Amelie replies. “Though my memories from…before... are not clear.”

“How about this one then.” Jack starts sharply. “You remember murdering him? Your husband?”

Winston faces Jack, but before he can speak Amelie interrupts. “Vividly.” Winston looks back to the assassin. “It is the first thing I can remember clearly. Talon ordered me to infiltrate and terminate Gérard LaCroix, head of counter-terrorism at Overwatch. He had been no more than a target in my head. Was eliminated with two round to the head.”

“No more than a target!?” Jack yells. “You killed a great man, your husband, because Talon asked you to?!”

Despite her best efforts, anger begins to show on Amelie’s face and in her voice. “ _ Asked _ implies I had a choice. Do you know how Talon built me?”

Lena removes her hand from where it had been gripping the arm of her chair, beginning to sign. “You don’t have to tell them. Nothing that makes you uncomfortable.”

This comforts Amelie, but again she speaks. “I must tell the truth ma chérie. I wish to.” She turns to face the three across from her again. “I was subjected to torture, non-stop, for nearly a week. Forced to listen to recordings telling me to obey, so endless I heard them in my sleep. Not that I got any. Masked men would come to inject things into my body, and tested me with electric shock when I did not obey.”

Amelie takes a moment to breathe, closing her eyes as memories of torture pass through her vision. Lena reaches her arm across to hug her girlfriend from the side, and Amelie leans into the contact.

“I think that’s more than enough details.” Angela adds. “Clearly this is very sensitive subject for Amelie.”

“You’re taking the side of a known killer?!” Jack nearly screams at Angela. Lena signs something, but Jacks doesn’t catch it. “What did she say?”   


Amelie repeats. “Lena said, what about taking Gabe’s side?”

Jack goes silent at the the name, glaring at Amelie. Eventually, he growls. “Commander Gabriel Reyes is dead to me. Do not bring up that name.

Winston clears his throat loudly, drawing the attention of everyone at the desk. “That is enough. That is not the subject of this interrogation. If you would let me continue?” Jack finally sits down in the chair given to him, 

“Now, given what I believe to know about Lena, I doubt she would...keep the company of a woman like that. Why did you?”

“Because she’s bloody changed!” Lena signs with verve. “Talon planted that stuff in her head but that’s not who Amelie is! Just give her a chance to show you!” Amelie smiles softly as Lena defends her, reminded of why she fell for this woman.

“It is true. Lena helped me break free of Talon’s programming.

“You are not innocent in this.” Jack growls. “Dozens are dead by your hands. Ana Amari? Mondatta? Gérard? You deserve to rot.”

“Jack!” Winston shouts.

“No Winston! I’m still commander of this fucking organization!” Jack shouts, louder than Lena has ever known the man to. “Pharah, McCree, take these two down to the holding cells! We’re going to turn them over to the UN next chance we get.”

“Jack, I don’t think…” Jesse starts, only to be interrupted by Jack. “That is an order!”

Jesse and Fareeha each look at eachother. Even the Egyption looks uncomfortable, but moves to the couple and grabs Lena’s shoulder regardless. “This way, Lena.”

Lena is trembling as she’s lead away, and not even Amelie’s presence gives her any comfort.

Once the group has left, Winston steps away from his desk, looking out the window overlooking the sea, his expression unreadable. Angela continues to sit at her seat, looking to the floor. Eventually she rises, and makes her way towards the door. Before leaving, the doctor stops, and speaks without looking back.

“For a second, I could have sworn I heard Gabriel.”

With that, Angela leaves.

* * *

Hours pass, and news of Jack’s judgement passes throughout Overwatch like wildfire. Most are apprehensive of his decision, but as he still holds the title of commander, no one dares challenge him.

Angela finds herself nursing a third cup of black coffee in the mess hall, while Hana sits across from her, meekly pushing some leftover chinese food she found in the fridge. On most occasions, Angela would push her to eat something healthier, but the doctor cannot be bothered.

“I just, can’t believe Jack would throw them under the bus like that.” Hana says quietly. “Like he’s his own judge, jury and…” she doesn’t finish, realizing what that would entail for her good friend.

“Jack is completely out of line.” the doctor agreed. “He never gave Amelie a chance like I did.”

“Wait, did you know about this?” Hana says, looking up. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Angela raises an eyebrow, and Hana quickly realizes with a quiet “oh.”

“Ladies.” Jesse says flatly, joining the two at their table carrying a tray of food. Angela and Hana both give him a quiet greetings, before returning to their mutual game of staring down at their food.

“Damn shame about Lena and that, er, Amelie, ain’t it?” Jesse says, swallowing a spoonful of refried beans. The other two nod.

“Shame we can’t do anything about it.” He drawls a little too innocently with a smirk. The others look up, Hana in confusion, Angela apprehensive.

“What are you suggesting Jesse?” the doctor says skeptically.

Jesse looks over his shoulder, and lowers his voice to speak again. “Jack’s gone crazier than a moonbat. He ain’t giving those two a fair shake, right?” Angela and Hana nod. “So here’s my plan.”   


“We break ‘em out.”

Angela whispers harshly. “Are you crazy?”

“All we need to do is get ‘em out, and keep ‘em hidden until we can get Jack to calm down.”

“That’s all?!” Angela exclaims. “If we got caught doing this we could end up in just as much trouble as they are!”

“I know, I know!” Jesse responds, trying to calm Angela. “But you and I know just what might happen to those two! The UN won’t listen to anything they have to say, Widow...Amelie will just be a scapegoat to pin anything they want on. Same for Lena.” McCree sighs. “What I’m sayin’ is crazy, I know, but one of our own is in trouble, and it’s our job to help her.”

Angela puts her hand to her forehead, feeling at the headache that’s been growing since the morning. Hana looks away, looking out towards the entryway. As the youngest member of Overwatch, she had felt overwhelmed when she first joined up. But Lena had set out to make friends immediately, showing Hana the ropes, and introducing her to the rest of the Overwatch crew, whom she now called friends. Hana knew she could never leave Lena.

“I’m in.” she said.

Jesse smiled. “Knew you’d be on board! How about it doc? For Lena?”

Angela sighed. “For Lena.” she said with determination.

“Alright! Now here’s my plan…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -NotAWerewolf42, beta’d by nivalkenival


	2. Amelie and Lena escape

_“First off, someone’s gotta distract Jack. If he gets suspicious, we’ll be up shit creek without a paddle.”_

Making her way to Jack’s office, Hana is not sure precisely how she’ll distract the commander of Overwatch, especially considering his mood after the interrogation. But out of the group of three, Hana is the one most likely to get through to him. As she was the youngest member of Overwatch, Jack took it upon himself to train Hana. The two had a good relationship, and despite Hana disagreeing with him, she still respected Jack. Reaching his office, Hana knocks on the door.

“What is it?” comes the irate voice of Jack. Hana’s gulps and pushes the door open.

“Hey Jack.” she says civilly, trying not to further make Jack mad. “I, uh, heard about what happened this morning.”

“And?” Jacks snaps, waiting for the girl to question his actions.

“And I thought that maybe you could use a distraction.” Hana replies sheepishly.

“Oh.” Jack replies softly, not expecting Hana’s response. “I probably should. Suppose I could head over to the range.”

A plan quickly forms in Hana’s head. “Actually, I have an idea. Come with me.”

Hana grabs Jack’s hand and practically drags the commander over to one of the base’s rec rooms, which Hana has converted into her own personal game room.

“This…” Hana starts with confidence, holding up a game in her hands. “...is Ogrewatch.”

“Ogrewatch?”

“The greatest shooter to ever exist.”

“Hana…” Jack says firmly. “... you know I’m... I don’t play these new-fangled games of yours…”

“You’re just saying that cause you’re old, now sit down, take this controller, and pick a character.”

“Kids these days.” Jack grumbles under his breath, a small smile on his face, as he fiddles with the controller. Hana smirks as she picks up her own controller.  
  
No reason she can’t have fun while distracting Jack.

* * *

_“Next, someone has to actually get the girls out from behind bars.”_

The cell block at the Gibraltar base hadn’t seen use in many years. Despite being classified as a research station, the UN had made sure that each Overwatch watchpoint was capable of serving as a base of operation for the organization’s military missions. So the base had been outfitted with two cells to hold prisoners.

Lena and Amelie are given a single cell to share. Perhaps it had been a moment of mercy on Jack’s part that the two could share a cell. Or perhaps it had simply been easier for the commander. To the two in question it didn't matter his reasons, the only thing that did was how long they could spend wrapped in each others arms.

Fareeha watches as Amelie comforts Lena, the smaller woman lying down with her head in the lap of her girlfriend. The former assassin was running her hands through Lena’s messy brown hair, and whispering soothing words to her. Fareeha had never seen her friend look so broken, clutching onto Amelie as though her life depended on it. Fareeha had been given the first shift watching the pair by Jack, and after watching the two women for hours, she could not help but speak up.

“So, this is real? The two of you?”

Amelie looks up, startled, but does not remove her hands from Lena’s head. “Would you prefer that it wasn’t?” she asks.

Fareeha is taken aback by Amelie’s words. “Well, I... ”

“Would you prefer that Lena had been under my spell? That I was using her?”

“Well of course not!” Fareeha bites back. “I’d prefer that she didn’t end up like Gérard!”

Fareeha gasps, and brings her hand to cover her mouth once she realizes what she has said. Amelie slowly looks away from the soldier, and back to the woman in her lap. “Did you know him well?” she asks.

“A little.” Fareeha replies faintly. “Sometimes, when my mother brought me to work, I would see him. He was always cheerful, almost as much as Reinhardt is. He would give me candies while he thought my mother wasn’t looking.”

The room is quiet as Amelie continues trying to soothe Lena. “Do you know what was worse than losing my love?” she asks, not waiting for an answer. “Not remembering him. When I saw him that night, that first night after Talon had…” Amelie says, closing her eyes to push away the memories of Talon’s torture. “...it was as though he was a stranger. I had never met this man, there was a gun in my hand, and an order to kill. I put the gun to his head and felt absolutely nothing as I pulled the trigger.” She pauses, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

“When Talon’s ‘treatments’ wore off, I remembered pieces of my life. It took years, and even then only with Lena’s help did I learn who he had been to me. Talon had ruined the one thing in my life I’d held so close to my heart. Without Lena… I wouldn’t have made the effort to remember, she is the reason I am alive again.”

Amelie looks back up to meet Fareeha’s gaze, determination burning in her golden eyes. “I love Lena. She is my light in the dark, the apple of my eye, the holder of my heart.” She looks down to Lena, who has turned to meet her gaze. “ _Ma lionne._ ”

Fareeha looks between the two, and sees the same spark she saw every time she looked at Angela. The spark she saw when Reinhardt had seen her mother back in the day. The spark…

Fareeha’s thoughts are cut off when the door out of the cell block opens, and Jesse McCree saunters through it. “Hey ‘Reeha, I’m here to take over watch for you.”

The Egyption thought it strange that Jack himself wasn’t here to make the switch, or even watch the prisoners himself. But she’s too distracted with her own thoughts to bring it up. “Sure thing Jes.” she says, not tearing her eyes from the two lovers for several moments, before shaking herself out of it, giving Jesse a nod, and leaving the block, the door shutting behind her.

Amelie and Lena continue to watch each other, barely noticing as Jesse walks to the cell door, key in hand. “Ladies…” he starts, finally getting the attention of the two. “Ain’t this cuter than socks on a rooster, but we might want to get this jailbreak over with.”

The two quickly get up from their seat atop the cell’s bed. “Jailbreak?” Amelie asks, as Lena watches Jesse open up the door.

“Well, we can’t just leave ya in here, can we?”

Amelie suddenly feels Lena’s body, nearly crushing her in a tight hug. Looking down to her lover, Amelie sees her tear-stricken eyes with more hope than she has seen in nearly a day.

“Alright, so what’s the plan here?” Amelie demands, grabbing Lena’s hand and pulling her through the open door.

* * *

_“Angie darling, you’ll be our lookout.”_

The route from the cell block to the hangar, the end-goal of the plan, had been clear for the most part. Most of the Overwatch agents didn’t come around to this part of the base, the only regular being commander Morrison.

Standing watch at a cross section in the halls, Angela keeps her eyes peeled, trying her best to not act suspicious. The doctor was never great at deception, but was determined to ensure Lena and Amelie’s safe escape.

Angela hears footsteps behind her, so she turns around expecting to find the jailbirds, but instead finds her girlfriend.

“Fareeha? What are you doing here?” she asks.

“I’m finishing my sentry position. I’m glad I ran into you, I have to talk to you.”  


At that moment, Angela sees McCree, Lena and Amelie turn the corner behind Fareeha. Seeing the soldier, they quickly duck back behind the corner. Angela thinks it a miracle that Fareeha is distracted enough that she doesn’t hear them.

“What is it liebling?” Angela replies with endearment, trying not to draw attention to the group hiding behind Fareeha.

Fareeha grabs Angela’s hand, bringing it near to her face. “Angela, habibi, I love you more than there are fish in the ocean. I’m tired of hiding my love from the world.”

Angela’s face reddens, and she looks around her, both for others that would see Fareeha’s confession, and to watch out for the breakout. “Fareeha, what has brought this on?”  


“Watching Lena and...her.” Fareeha says quietly. “I was so afraid of what might happen, what the world might say if they saw us together. But those two, they love each other, they really do, I can see it. And those two hid it, and…”

“... I don’t want us to end up like them. I want to show the whole world that I love you, Angela.”

“Fareeha…” Angela says warmly, the movements of McCree and the others drawing closer barely registering in her mind. But when Fareeha’s expression shifts, and she begins to turn her head towards the noise, Angela does the only thing she knows will distract her girlfriend.

Grabbing her lover’s face, Angela pulls Fareeha into a kiss. Fareeha is initially surprised, but melts into Angela’s embrace, reaching around to grasp the doctor’s hips. Angela holds her girlfriend there for near a minute, and when the two seperate, they are panting.

“I have some stuff to do liebling, but maybe later?”

Fareeha manages to nod, still very flustered, and Angela smiles. With that, the doctor leaves down one of the hallways, leaving the stunned Egyption standing in the middle of the junction.

Angela meets up with the group, who used her distraction to get past Fareeha. McCree gives the doctor a low whistle of approval, and Lena smiles wide, giving her two thumbs up.

“Come on, you.” Angela says dismissively, leading the group down to the hanger.

* * *

_“And if all goes well, we’ll have ‘em out faster than grass through a goose”_

_“If.” adds Angela._

Reaching the hangar, McCree directs Angela, Amelie and Lena over to an ORCA. “Alright girls, I got this baby all set up to bring the two of you over to London. I wouldn’t recommend staying at your apartment though Lena, we got that on file.”  


“Hold on.” Amelie states. “Won’t they be able to track this ship?”

“And see that you gave it orders Jesse?” Lena adds.

“Don’t worry about that.” Jesse says with a smirk. He digs around in his pocket, before pulling out an old fashioned phone that Amelie recognizes as her own. “I was digging through your room, sorry Lena, and I found this. Thought I recognized that name, Sombra, so I gave her a call. She said she’ll meet you in London, and make sure to erase everything from the ORCA’s memory.”

Lena breathes a sigh of relief.

“Lena?” comes the deep voice of Winston.

Everyone in the group turns around to see the large scientist standing in the doorway to the hangar. The room is silent as he makes his way over to the group. The fear is palpable when Winson stops a few metres from Lena and Amelie. Looking over the two, then Angela and McCree, his eyes return to his best friend as the gorilla opens his arms with a sad smile.

Lena runs to give her best friend a hug, tears staining his warm fur. He holds Lena tightly, lightly resting his head on hers. “Stay safe Lena.” he says sincerely, and feels Lena give a nod against his fur.

“Guys, though I think I got Jack addicted to Ogrewatch, we probably don’t have long until he figures out that something’s up.” Hana says, running in from a side entrance, barely registering WInston’s presence in the hangar.

Lena lets go of Winston, gives her friend a last look, before turning to give Hana a hug. Looking to Amelie, the former assassin meets his gaze as he speaks sternly. “If you hurt her…”

“Get in line.” Amelie replies with a smile, gesturing to the others, where Lena is hugging McCree as the cowboy says goodbye in his southern accent.

“Amelie.” Angela says, causing the woman to turn to face her. The doctor gives Amelie a smile, and she returns it, offering her hand. The doctor shakes her head, then gives the taller woman a hug. Amelie is frozen stiff, before relenting and returning the hug. “We’re here for you. Both of you.”

Everyone exchanges their goodbyes, before Lena and Amelie climb aboard the ship. “You’ll be back before you know it!” Hana yells as the engines start.

“Just gotta get a full rodeo together to get Jack down off his high horse!” McCree adds.

Lena, hand in hand with her lover, gives a final wave to the group as the ship begins take-off. Amelie follows suit, waving to people she might, in another time, call friends.

The door shuts, and the ship lifts off proper, and flies off into the mid afternoon haze. Gazing into each other’s eyes, Lena and Amelie move together into a new step in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -NotAWerewolf42, beta’d by nival-kenival
> 
> Liebling (German) - darling  
> Habibi (Arabic) - My love/ my dear


End file.
